What did they do last Summer
by Queenlizbob
Summary: This is a stroy where Sakura's older brother and Itachi are part of something and it seems Sakura and Sasuke have been drawn in to.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto someone else does although I can't remember his or their names!!**

**This is a high school fic because I wanted to write one! And everyone else has so I don't want to feel left out boo hooo!**

**Hope you like it, and I hope I like it because I am a fussy little child (or maybe that should be teen) sorry on with the story.**

Beep, bang, crash, OWWW.

"Sakura are you blind"

"Oh sorry Ino I didn't see you down there"

"Yeh to right you didn't see me, you got really wiped out last night"

"So is that why you are sleeping on my floor then"

"That would be exactly why I'm sleeping on your floor, I couldn't leave you alone when you where completely and utterly hammed now could I."

"Oh sorry thanks"

"You know the best way to thank me would be not to throw you REALY hard alarm clock at me at like 6 in the morning."

"Oh sorry was that you that yelped"

"Er yes who else!!!!"

"Wait a moment did you just say 5 in the morning"

"Yes" 

"That means we have like half an hour to get to school"

"What how does that work"

"My alarm cock is still set to holiday time"

" You idiot forehead girl, why didn't you change it back to the right time"

"I for got Ino pig."

"Urg well make it up to me later when we get to school"

"Ok, ok whatever lets just get there first, then we can worry about my apology"

Sakura and Ino tore through Sakura's house trying to find their school books that where strewn through the house. One tends to loose track of books over the summer holidays especially Sakura who had tried to burn hers until Ino told her she would need them next year. Well actually Ino's books where confined to the hall where she had dropped them last night.

They finally had everything together they realised that they where actually still in their pyjamas. Ino started digging around in her case. (She had been staying with Sakura that weekend) while Sakura ran upstairs and threw on the only clothes she could find that where clean. Which ended up being jeans and a black polo neck. She hurtled down stairs and saw Ino wearing jeans and a purple sleeveless top.

"Crash, bang, ow, BLEEP"

"Sakura don't swear please" came the disgruntled voice of Ino from underneath all the Junk in Sakura's car, it hurts my ears."

"Whatever, sorry about the fast stop and all its just that I think they may have brought the parking lot forward."

"Urm I don't think so, I think you might still be a little hung-over Sakura you know I think I might get a lift with Hinata."

"Fine, fine I have somewhere to go anyway."

Ino wondered what Sakura had to do after school, but decided that Sakura probably wouldn't tell her; Sakura was very secretive nowadays, ever since her brother had come back into town. Well I guess she'd tell me if it was important.

"Whoa wait up Saki"

"Ok, ok Ino"

Sakura had already started to walk off toward the main school leaving Ino to struggle with all her books

"Do you think it would be too much haste if you could take your books from me please" said Ino

"Oh sorry Ino I completely forgot woops"

"I bet you were thinking about Sasuke weren't you"

"What no… what ever gave you that idea"

"You where looking to see if his car is parked in the car park"

"Whatever I could have been looking for anything or anyone" Sakura scanned the playground "Like Tenten" she sighed in relief when she saw the other teen strolling round the corner chatting animated to Neji." See look here she comes"

"Pft, that was a lucky guess"

"In your dreams I would never take a wild guess like that, I'm to well trained"

"I'm sorry did you say trained Sakura"

"Um no" said Sakura trying to sound nonchalant. I need to be more careful and not slip up again or I'm in big trouble. I can't let her find out. They would kill me!

"Obviously I said attuned"

"Ok what ever you want Saki"

"I'll take those books now Ino pig"

"Oh thank you, you have such lovely manners fore head girl"

Ino had often thought that Sakura shot her mouth off way to much, but she didn't mind that much because she knew Sakura only got it off her older brother Noru. Sakura really looked up to Noru and would do anything he asked. Although he was of the only males who could tell her what to do, f anyone else tried they where more than likely to find them selves face down on the floor. The there male was Sasuke, but even he could go to far sometimes, anyway he only did what he said because his brother was close to hers and she was scared he would rat on her!

………………………………………………………………………

"Hyena, Tenten said Sakura.

"How were your holls Sakura." said Ten ten and Ino.

"Oh nothing that I can tell you guys about"

"Fine, whatever" said Ino.

"How when the holidays, with the Hyuuga." Tenten has spent her holidays with Neji and Hinata because their families where very close and they took turns going with each other's families.

Although it seemed that this year Neji and Tenten had come back a lot closer than when they had left.

"Ooh what happened on holiday do tell," chirped Ino.

Tenten blushed "Nothing special happened" "Yeh noting happened Ino" Neji said indignantly.

"Yeh, yeh whatever like we believe you" said Ino

"You forgot to say nothing special happened Neji, so does that mean that some thing happened, but it wasn't special or that you thought it was special and Tenten didn't? Mused Sakura.

"Owww…what the hell Naruto could you possibly greet someone in a normal way and not jump on them."

Sakura had just been jumped on by a rather over enthusiastic Naruto.

"So what's this about Neji and Tenten"

"I said there was nothing special," said Neji

"Oh so now you agree with Tenten that nothing special happened"

"Just leave it Sakura," said Neji and Tenten at the same time.

"He he they speak in sink now how sweet"

"Who do?" said a tall black haired boy, in dark clothing.

"What, does everyone think were an item" said Tenten

"Well Sasuke do you think were together"

"Dude its not my place to say, either you are of you aren't, you guys should decide"

"Oh come on Sasuke you must sway one way," said Sakura

"Even if I do I wouldn't tell any of you, especially not you Sakura because then it would be all over the school tomorrow"

"What, no its not by business to tell"

"So Sasuke what did you do on your holiday" said Neji trying vainly to get the focus away from him.

"Oh nothing that I can tell you guys about"

"What why the secrecy dobe" said Naruto.

"Hey wait wasn't that what Sakura said earlier"

"NO it wasn't denied Sakura glancing across at Sasuke. He wasn't supposed to say that she thought.

I can't believe was so careless thought Sasuke we must be more careful. We can't let everyone find out.

………………………………………………………………………..

**OOO what is it that Sasuke and Sakura did over the summer that they cant tell their friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it comes……I don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!! Surprise surprise **

……………………………

"What the hell is wrong with you man! You could have given us away back there."

Sasuke heard the torrent of words and spun round. Sakura had hold of his arm and her mouth was inches away from his ear. He realised although it has sounded like shouting it had in fact been a whisper.

_That was one of the things they had thought them._

"HEY Sakura" said Sasuke "get your face away from my ear its annoying!"

"Awww is the great Sasuke ticklish, how sweet"

"I'm not frikkin ticklish, and don't freak out they (their friends) couldn't have caught on they are a bunch of dim wits! With the combined brain of a infant hedgehog"

"They aren't completely stupid, just not as perspective as we are." Said Sakura

_Being perceptive was also very important to them._

"Yeh I can think of one who completely lacks the scene to be even the remotest bit perceptive!" said Sasuke with a small smirk on his face.

"Now, now Sasuke Naruto can't help that he's a bit lacking in sence. He just needs a bit of help. Maybe a nudge in the right direction"

"I don't think _they _would appreciate us passing on their secrets to unskilled people." said Sasuke sharply

"I wasn't suggesting we pass on their secrets, so slow down boy." Said Sakura mildly.

"Yeh, yeh whatever we were chosen because we had some sense to begin with don't go throwing away your common sense on anyone who lacks even the intelligence to understand it them selves"

"Fine I wont help them, but I still have to help you remember that was my assignment. I committed first so I'm in charge not you Sasuke! ... Oh yeh you really must be more careful around everyone"

"Hn whatever. Will you let go of my arm now? People will get suspicious, remember we aren't supposed to be on speaking terms at school, we have to be just as we were at the begging of the summer."

"Ok just be more careful… Oh yeh this convocation never happened. Got it. Chou"

"Au revoir mademoiselle"

Sakura chuckled at his use of French.

_Another thing they had taught them. You had to be proficient in at least 5 languages! And that meant at least they preferred about 7._

"Goodbye Sasuke" she said in perfect Swahili.

"Hey now your just showing off"

"Whatever, I'm going to class cya."

"Hn"

…………………………….

Before their first class.

…………………………….

"Hey Sakura where you been all morning"

"Come on Tenten don't exaggerate I was gone for like an hour!!"

"Well whatever it felt like a whole morning left alone with these guys"

"Aw I thought you would have appreciated the time with Neji" Sasuke chimed in.

"Wow wait up when did you get hear, I thought you had gotten bored already and gone home"

"Yeh like last year" said Naruto a bit too loudly.

In seconds he found himself flat on the floor with Sasuke a dead weight on his back, Also Sasuke had also managed to twist his arm round his back, which hurt enough to make Naruto wince.

"Hey man calm down he was just telling it like it is, you did ditch the first day of school within the hour last year."

"Neji's right" came the muffled voice of Naruto from below Sasuke's bulk. Then "Owww"

"That's what you get dobe!"

DING DING DING

"That'll be the bell" came a familiar lazy drawl.

"Shika-kun, you did make it in time for class, that's amazing.

"Yes Ino I di…"

"Hey Ino did you just call Shikamaru Shika-kun."

"Erm maybe. There is nothing wrong with calling an old friend by a lovable nickname! Is there?

"Yeh nothing wrong if you want to have the mic taken out of you. But hey maybe that's what you intended. Who knows"?

"Yeh thanks Sasuke a valid comment, now SHUT THE HELL UP"

"Wow Ino calm down, he's just being himself, did you really expect to get away with that!" said Shikamaru sympathetically.

"I suppose not Shika, I'll try to be more careful."

The tone of her voice was not lost on her friends and the neither was the fact that she had called him by his 'lovable nickname again apparently subconsciously.

………………………

In class (a considerable time later, try and guess why!)

……………………….

"KAKASHI-SENSAI you are late again, explained!" shouted Naruto at his teacher.

"Well Naruto there is a perfectly good explanation for my lateness, if that is what you wish to call it. I was…."

The class hung on this conversation. What excuse would he come up with this time!

"….Well I was walking across town when a very beautiful lady came up to me and asked me to walk her to the garage to pick up her car because she was scared of the garage owner, and she knew he would over charge her so I went with her to garage to get her car but the owner said it wasn't finished yet, when I could clearly see her car in the back, so I pushed past him and saw that they had taken her car to pieces and they all had little price stickers on them, so I ran back to the man and made him fix the car and pay her back all her money. So that's why I'm late!"

"URHG" came the grown from most of the class.

"That's no excuse that's stupid, silly Kakashi your going soft in your old age!"

"32 is not old you baka"

"Hey Kakashi –sensei called me a baka NOT NICE"

Sorry to interrupt this little fight but Kakashi" Sasuke never called him sensei. "That is the first chapter of the latest come come paradise book!"

"What no it isn't. Hey wait aren't you too young to read these books! 18s only!"

"I think you have forgotten is that some of us turned 18 over the summer"

"Oh yes I was just joking" said Kakashi and smiled brightly. Only Sasuke and Sakura saw the fleeting pained expression and saw the words form with out a sound.

"Akatsuki, no "


	3. Chapter 3

Yeh I don't own Naruto never will I suppose

(Sorry I can't spell Akatsuki so if it goes wonky don't get too mad!!!!)

The very late update is because of results and work and stuff (no fair I have to work in the holidays!!!)

…………………………….

(RECAP)

"I think you have forgotten is that some of us turned 18 over the summer"

"Oh yes I was just joking" said Kakashi and smiled brightly. Only Sasuke and Sakura saw the fleeting pained expression and saw the words form with out a sound.

"Akatsuki, no "

……………………

Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura. It conformed that she had seen it too.

Sakura saw Sasuke glance at her she raised an eyebrow.

_What will they think or do they already know? I don't want Kakashi to, to _

"Pssst Sakura why is Kakashi just standing there we were having a good argument and he just stopped."

"I don't think you want to restart an argument with a teacher Naruto, well not if you want to leave this lesson detention free"

"Ohh your so clever Shikamaru what would I do without you"

"He'd probably be in jail or dead," sobbed a blue haired girl.

"Don't be dramatic Hinata, Naruto will live"

"Don't be so bunt to your cousin Neji its not nice, one day someone will be blunt to you and you'll get hurt"

"Awww and I thought you were on his side Tenten going on holiday wit him and all"

"Will everyone stop going on about our get away" said Neji and Tenten simultaneously.

"HA getaway, getaway you are soooooo in love and there is nothing you can do about it!!!!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha" laughed Ino rolling around on the floor.

Sakura sniggered "Well she's right"

"Oh stop being a hypocrite Ino we all know you love 'Shika-kun'" shot back Tenten

Shikamaru blanched.

"Oh shut up Mrs Hyuuga," said Ino childishly, unfortunately…

"I dot think it's very nice to bring Hinata's mum into this" said Naruto.

"You are a total dobe Naruto, you missed the point completely"

"I totally agree with Sasuke"

Ino, Tenten, Naruto and Neji rounded on them "OHHHH my gosh you to agreed on something that want to hate each other you are SOOOOOO IN LOVE, YOUR IN LOVE YOUR IN LOVE."

"Children" Sasuke and Sakura replied, (the fact that their friends had noted the change was worrying them both.)

Oh dear I have to fix this. Thought Sakura

"I think we have all grown up this summer and I have come to see that to hate someone is of no use to me. (She grasped wildly for another excuse) Urm well if we are going to be leaving school at the end of this year then we will need as many friends as we can get", (she paused for breath) "don't you agree".

Their friends were a little baffled but slowly the agreed.

_Ha go Sakura. Man if they could see her now!!!! _Sasuke thought.

_They_ have definitely got her, no normal child would have been able to come up with a plausible excuse so quickly, then get all her friends to agree so willingly.

I thought maybe they would give this generation a rest, but I guess not.

Although Kakashi said.

Thank you guys your little argument has been very entertaining and has wasted a whole lot of my lesson, now the bell will go in a minute, for you homework I want you to write what you did last summer."

"But Kakashi Sensei we aren't babies anymore we need more interesting homework."

"You div do you want him to give us harder homework!"

"Well sorry Neji I'm…

BRING BRING BRING

"WAIT, your homework will be in for Monday (They started on Friday because it was the first day, easing them back into school) Ok now you can go, don't forget!!!!!!"

"I suspect that not al my class will write the best thing that happened to them over the summer. I wonder if Sasuke and Sakura will lie or write something random. Well Monday morning will be interesting.

………………

OOOh OOOh I'm going to do my assignment on The Ramen shop and how I went there every night, it will be a great hit!"

"Yeh I don't think so Naruto more like a great miss."

"You just don't appreciate the wonder of noodles Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I don't think anyone appreciates them as much as you do Naruto."

"Yeh I agree with Sakura. Well I'm going to do mine on how I got a new hair cut and how my hair now perfectly frames my face."

"Nah Ino you wanna do it on how you came computer game shopping with me… actually I I'll do that."

"Hey you all have such good ideas I don't know what I'll write about, maybe about when I made those cup cakes for Nar…"

"I wouldn't say that in front of Neji Hinata. Whispered Sakura to Hinata.

"Erm Yes" said Hinata breathlessly, that would not have been good, thanks.

"Its ok Hinata friends watch out for each other, that's what I'm here for."

'Yeh I wish you'd have been around a little more in the holidays I needed you… By the way where were you these holls?

"Oh don't worry about that it wasn't anything important, I was just doing something with my brother and his friends and stuff like that. Really nothing to worry about.

"Oh Ok Saki"

"Hey what you guys talking about"

"Who do you think where talking about Ino"

"Oh I understand, we need to be discrete around the cousin!!"

"Thanks guys"

_Huh that was too easy, maybe Sasuke was right they really don't have any common sense, well at least now I have some more people just like me. I have them to thank for that._

_What is she thinking; I bet it isn't about Hinata's crush!! Why the hell does she like that dobe anyway, she's a Hyuuga after all she won't have a choice in who she likes that'll be decided for her. I wonder weather I'll have a choice. I thought joining them would help, but I guess they still get to choose; they wouldn't want me falling for someone inconvenient. Hey wait me fall for someone HA._

"Hey guys I'm going to go home and start my homework." Said Sasuke. But the thought. I've only got an hour to get to the meeting damm it

"Yeh me too I promised my brother I'd be home straight after school."

"Yeh what she said"

As they walked away she wisped.

"Can I have a lift I kinda mucked mine up a bit this morning, like everything fell on Ino, when I stopped woops!!."

"Excuses, Excuses"

"Yeh whatever" laughed Sakura.

"Ok you can come with me, but no loud singing or distracting the driver got it!"

"Yeh yeh ok then, I wont sing."

"And"

"I can't promise not to distract the driver, only you can control that" smirked Sakura.

………………

"Hey Shikamaru isn't that Sasuke and Sakura getting out of Sasuke's car, OMG is she holding his hand"

"I think she is doing more than holding his hand, Ino she"

"ERRG she just hugged him………wait she just kissed him"

"Ino only on his cheek, I think it was just a thank you for giving he a lift."

"Yeh so, but where are they going. I want to follow them."

"Ino, I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Why not"

"Because that is rumoured to be the headquarters of the Akatsuki"

"Who"

"The Akatsuki, they are a privileged organisation, they do stuff for people that pay lots and lots. So only the big rollers. The head honchos.

"So like the mafia"

"Yes. Exactly like the mafia."……………….


	4. Chapter 4

Man I am really no good at updating I suck sorry!!!! I just re read my last chapter and it didn't make much scence sorry lots of grammatical mistakes.

HinaxNaru, NejixTen, InoxShika, possibly sasxsaku???????????

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

……………….

Recap

……………….

"ERRG she just hugged him………wait she just kissed him"

"Ino only on his cheek, I think it was just a thank you for giving her a lift."

"Yeh so, but where are they going. I want to follow them."

"Ino, I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Why not"

"Because that is rumoured to be the headquarters of the Akatsuki"

"Who"

"The Akatsuki, they are a privileged organisation, they do stuff for people that pay lots and lots. So only the big rollers. The head honchos.

"So like the mafia"

"Yes. Exactly like the mafia."………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke I think there are some people watching us" secretly Sakura had a hunch that she knew who was watching them, but she wasn't going to tell Sasuke.

"No worries just act like a happy couple they'll think nothing of it, they'll pass it of as young love"

"Yeh if they're like over 60 anyone else would be totally grossed out, including me by the way"

"Yeh and I don think _they _would be to happy about it either." Thought Sakura.

"Yeh me too. Whatever just do it ok" said Sasuke

"Why does she have to object to everything I say it is such a turn off!!, whoa what did I just think, errrrg get it out of my head, filthy filthy thoughts!!!"

"Whaa…….., what did you do that for" said an amazed Sasuke.

"You said act like young love so I did"

"Yeh I did not mean kiss me you fool"

"Oh don't be so fridged Sasuke, we have a meeting to get to, so suck it up and get moving!, …wait those people that were watching us are moving they're coming out into the light, oh my go………INO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"SAKURA, errrm well why are you shouting and wh…"

"Why what, what Ino what do you want to ask us!! Huuh"said Sasuke angrily.

"She doesn't want to ask you anything Sasuke. Just leave it Ino we need to go now"

"Why I want to ask Sakura why she just kissed that dobe"

"Oh Ino your seeing things I would never kiss Sasuke he was my enemy remember!"

"No I definitely saw you kiss him… wait I can use this, I can use it to rule you forever muhahahahaha"

"Ino I dot think you quite get the gravity oft this situation, we need to leave now" said Shikamaru hurriedly.

"Yes Ino you need to listen to your boyfriend and make swift exit before our friends arrive!, oh and you could never rule us not even if you tried" said Sasuke even more menacingly than before.

"Your friends who are they??" carried on Ino completely missing both the urgency of Shikamaru's voice and the underlying threat in Sasuke's.

"You don't need to stick around and find out you really need to go Ino, listen to Shikamaru he knows what to do" said Sakura hurriedly noticing that it was almost time for the meeting!

"Yeh your little Shika-Kun knows when to run away with his tail between his legs!"

"Believe me Ino you have to go now I don't want you guys to get hurt, you're my best friend so listen to me for a change. I'll explain everything on Monday, but you have to go now" as Sakura finished speaking the clock chimed 11.

"But"

"No buts go" said Sakura and pushed Ino and Shikamaru in to the bush from which they had come.

Sakura checked they had gone and breathed a sigh of relief "Pfew they're gone, I don't know what would have happened if they had been caught, _they_ aren't exactly merciful to those who stumble upon their head quarters"

What Sakura hadn't noticed was a shadowy figure advancing upon her.

"If who got caught recruit?"

Sakura spun on the spot and turned to face a tall man that was the spitting image of the man standing next to her.

"Itachi, sir…, no one in particular just some people that got a little lost"

"You know you cant lie to us Sakura we where the ones who taught you to lie" said another man equal in height to Itachi.

"Hikai, I'm sorry I just, its just that, well, I."

"There were some people that recognised us and we had to convince them that we where just out for the night air, but they believed us so they wont be asking any more questions, sir" said Sasuke coming to Sakura's rescue.

"Ha you lie better than my little sister Uchiha, almost as well as Itachi, well I suppose it makes sense same family same fluidity"

"You honour me sir"

"Oh stop butt liking Sasuke you suck at it…. huuuh oops" gasped Sakura

"What was that cadet"?

"Oh I'm so sorry Itachi sir I slipped into school dialog. It won't happen again, sir"

"Your to right it wont…" Itachi grabbed her by the chin lifting her u to his line of sight so he look directly into her piercing green eyes "because you know what will happen if it does cadet"

"Yes sir" said Sakura through a clenched jaw. She cold feel his cold hand round her neck and forced herself not to swallow, if she could look into his eyes without fear she could redeem her self.

Itachi dropped her and she restrained her self from rubbing her jaw. "I really don't like him he gets under my skin" She thought.

"Why does she never give me that level of respect? I am her brother after all"

"That is exactly why, you didn't start young enough I put the fear of God into that brat as soon as he understood what it meant!"

We have no more time to waste with these recruits we need to get on with our meeting.

"Cadet Haruno open the door for us."

"Yes sir"

"I do hope Sasuke doesn't turn out that that teme," she thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kakashi sat a low table in his house flicking through his student files.

"Uchiha Itachi, graduated 2 years early with honours and attitude club to boot,

Haruno Hikai gradated in the same year as Uchiha Itachi also with honours and fan club to boot. If Sasuke thinks he has it bad he should take a look at what Hikai went through. I wonder if any of that is the reason they joined it.

They were both as cold and ruthless as their fathers.

_Flashback_

_Uchiha Fagaku,(Sasuke real fathers name) Haruno Yurano ( I made this one up!) come here, said a tall female raven-haired teacher._

"_Just because your families have a lot of money doesn't mean you own this school, you can't go around devastating all the girls in my class!"_

"_Its not our fault Sensei they are obsessed with us."_

"_Yeh we cant marry all of them its just a bit of fun anyway, use the and loose them!"_

"_This is a school not a matchmaking service Uchiha. Anyway the both of you are engaged already so stop messing around with these girls feelings."_

_It was then that the 7year old Kakashi came out from behind the door to deliver his message to the teacher currently shouting at the heirs of Konoha._

"_Oh look its the white fangs brat"_

"_Shall we see if he has fangs under all that hair"?_

"_Yeh I bet he does"_

"_Boys leave him be you are a least 11 years his senior"_

"_You're at least11 years our senior and we are n't sacred of you Sensei!!"_

"_Get out of my class you impertinent brats!!!!!"_

"_Gladly"_

"_My pleasure"_

………………………………………………………………………………….

Well I hope that Sasuke and Sakura have then sense not to devote their lives to a cause that was built on hate and resentment.

Well at least they have each other, they may not have realised yet but they rely on each other subconsciously and one day that dependency will surface and they will have to decide, their happiness or the tradition of their families?

………………………………………..

I hope that made sense if not tell me and I'll explain what I was waffling about!!!!!!


End file.
